Art of Love
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Talented artist Dean Ambrose struggles to get his work on display due to the fact that he's homeless. He becomes frustrated and gets ready to quit on his dream. All that changes when an art gallery owner takes him in and gives him the opportunities of a lifetime. Both men catching feelings for each other along the way. Ambreigns AU. (Fluff and mostly vanilla sex)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is an idea that popped into my head weeks ago so I decided to try it out...and see if you guys like it. Hope you enjoy! This new story should be a fun one. There's more romance and fluff than anything else!**

* * *

><p>"Please, all I ask is that you give them a quick look. They're really good." Dean Ambrose begged. He pulled out his folder from his backpack and slid it across the table.<p>

The young woman in the other side if the table rolled her eyes. She chewed her gum soundlessly as she observed the homeless, head to toe.

He had messy auburn hair that fit him quite well. He had some stuble on his face. Dean wore ripped up jeans and a leather jacket over a black wife beater that had sweat stains on them.

"Please go away. Or I'll call security." The blonde with the Russian accent gave him the most sarcastic smile she could muster.

Dean hung his head low in disappointment and nodded slowly. He grabbed his folder, placing it in his backpack before walking towards the exit. On his way, he took a glance at the art on the walls. When will it ever be his turn? He should be used to the rejection by now but no. It hurt every time they kicked him out like he was a disease. They never took a chance on him; all because he was homeless and looked like it too. May the bastard that threw him out on the streets burn in hell. That was a thought that ran through Dean's mind very single day.

_Don't fucking cry. _Dean thought to him. He might be a grown man whom was homeless but he still had feelings. Every time another brutal rejection came along, he felt the stinging in his eyes.

Dean Ambrose was never a quitter but now, he was beginning to think that if he should. It was no use. No one would give him the time of day.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and continued walking until he reached his favorite park. He slept there every night and he liked it because there weren't criminals hanging around.

The park was huge and consisted of a small baseball field and a couple play grounds for kids. There were multiple hills that surrounded the baseball field and Dean slept at the top of the most secluded. There was a huge tree located at the peak of it and he loved the shade it have him during the day. It also helped whenever he drew, he just leaned back against it and relaxed.

Dean climbed the hill and headed for his usual spot. He placed his backpack right next to him as soon as he sat and leaned against the tree. Ambrose had no idea what to do anymore. Having his drawings up on the gallery walls of anywhere was his dream but it was quickly slipping through his fingers like sand.

Should he stop trying? It all just seemed useless by now. He had lost count on how many art galleries rejected him without at least taking a peak at his work. He only attempted the small galleries. If those didn't want him, the bigger and more successful ones would certainly not either. He wouldn't even dare to step inside one them.

Reigns Galleries was the most known art company in the United States. Dean had no idea how this Roman Reigns guy looked but he saw his name everywhere. Recently, he was lucky enough to find a newspaper that was tossed out. He was desperate to know what was going on around California. You miss a lot when you're homeless. That is where he had learned that Roman Reigns opened up a new gallery locally. He had multiple ones around the country, and had two in California. Dean could only wish that his art would end up on the walls of Reigns Galleries..or any gallery for that matter.

Dean sighed and laid down on the grass; using his backpack as a pillow. He snuggled into his ripped up leather jacket as much he could. Once again, for two nights straight, he went to sleep with an empty stomach. Will things ever get better? Dean Ambrose had his doubts.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a snapping of a twig nearby. He sat up and looked around, seeing nothing. He stood up and walked around the tree to see a man standing there, a smug look on his face.

"For someone whose homeless, you sure are pretty." The man stepped towards Dean.

"Leave me alone. Get out of here." Dean said in an almost pleading way. Ambrose had never been labeled as pretty and he was thankfully for that. Pretty never suited him. He never had innocence as part of his personality but there were rare times, where he was sentimental and soft. Almost exactly like pretty boys that threw tantrums whenever they didn't get what they wanted.

The man smirked at him and lunged, knocking both of them to the ground. The man straddled Dean and tried pinning his fighting arms to the grass. Dean managed to flip them over and he got off the man, trying to crawl around the tree and away from him. He reached his backpack but then the man recovered and was soon straddling him again. Dean's head fell against his backpack as he tried to fight him off. "Get off me!" Dean's heart began to race as the man managed to keep both his wrists pinned above his head with one hand. The other hand reached for the button on Dean's jeans. "No stop!"

"You might as well just give in. No one can hear you. I'm getting some weather you like it or not."

Dean whimpered and the tears began to fall. "Stop!" He sobbed and tried to fight the guy off.

Things suddenly stopped when the man got distracted by something next to Dean's head. Dean turned and noticed that an old photo slipped out of his backpack.

"Who is that hot piece of ass?" The man chuckled.

Dean took this opportunity to kick the guy in the groin and was able to get him off of him. He got on his knees and began to punch him repeatedly non stop. The guy seemed to get the hint as he crawled away from Dean's grasp. "Stay the fuck away from me!" His voice cracked. He was shaken up. He was seconds away from being fucking raped. Ambrose knew the park was too good to be true. He grabbed the photo from the ground and stuffed it back in his backpack, thankful that nothing happened to it. The tears never stopped falling and his hands were shaking.

He went back to his original spot and curled into a ball, silent sobs escaped him as he tried to sleep. Yup, things were only getting worse for him. Although he wasn't sure what could be worse than being homeless. He was starting to lose hope all together. He was sick of this shitty life he never imagined he would have one day.

There was one thing that Dean Ambrose would not see coming though. One man would turn his life completely around. Give him the opportunities of a lifetime and the comfort he desperately needed. It was only a matter if time until he crossed paths with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Keep or delete? Please leave me your thoughts on this first chapter! Shall I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect such a great response from you guys! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You just opened up a new gallery and now you want to open up another one?" Seth Rollins raised an eyebrow at his friend, Roman Reigns.<p>

"Yup. I have so much art I want to put on display. Plus, I have a lot of artists who are talented beyond belief. Their work deserves to be in the spotlight. Everyone deserves an opportunity you know?" Roman threw his own in his desk and laid back on his chair.

Seth smiled and nodded. Roman had a good heart and wanted to give everyone an opportunity. That's why he owned so many successful galleries. He knew how to pick out the right artists that had the talent. Roman sold around fifty frames of art work every day, per gallery. He would obviously split the money in half with the artists. It was an unusual way to run a business like that but it kept on working out for him.

Artists were more than happy to split the money with Reigns. He was giving them the opportunity to have millions see their artwork. That was their way of thanking him.

"So where do you want to open up this new one?" Seth opened up his notebook and grabbed a pen. Seth was the one that helped Roman get his venues for low prices. The perks of being best friends with a realtor.

"Here, in California again."

Seth nodded and wrote down a couple stuff. "I'll look into more venues that are available."

"Good, thanks man. I need to go meet with some artists then I'm heading home to change for a work out. Wanna join me?"

Seth shook his head and chuckled. "I don't know how you can own so many art galleries and be so calm all the time."

Roman grinned as he slipped on his suit jacket. "I have nothing but close friends working for me, man. I'm calm because I know I can trust them. Don't get me wrong, I communicate with them throughout the day but I know they're alright. I pay them good money for it too." He chuckled.

"Rich bastard." Seth joked as they walked out of Roman's office.

The best friends shared a laugh before stepping out onto the art gallery.

"Phil, I'm stepping out. You got everything under control right?"

Phil smiled. "No worries man, I'll lock up, get out of here. Bye Seth."

Seth blushed a little. He had a crush on Phil and the man never failed to make his heart flutter. "Bye Phil."

Roman and Seth stepped out and walked towards the parking lot.

"What are you waiting for? Why don't you ask him out?" Roman nudged Seth with his elbow.

Seth blushed again. "Maybe I will soon. I just want to wait until the time is right." Roman only nodded. "When was the last time you got laid?"

Roman shrugged. "It's been a while." He's been busy with his art galleries lately that dating was currently on hold. He was yet to find a guy that could grab his attention full swing.

Seth squinted his eyes, observing his best friend. "I need to hook you up with someone. You need some."

Roman chuckled. "Nah dude, I'm cool." Seth's blind date set ups never worked out for him.

"Suit yourself. See you later man." Seth gave Roman's shoulder a squeeze before walking over to his car.

When Roman got home after making deals with some artists, he changed into some gym shorts and a tank top. He adjusted his hair into a tight bun and grabbed his iPod. As part of his work out, he loved running in large spaces. His favorite spot, the park. It was huge and fairly quiet during the day.

Roman locked up his two-story house and jogged down the front steps. He carefully made his way through the streets until he reached the big park. Roman always ran the running trail but today, he thought he should try the hills. He placed his earbuds on and turned the music up as he began running up and down the steep heels. He could feel the burn in his calves already.

As Roman reached the most secluded hill, he took a glance at the guy sitting against the tree. It could easily be seen that he was homeless. Reigns frowned

Dean was lucky enough next day that he found decent amount of cans he could exchange for money. He was able to buy one small meal. He used the rest of the money to buy a new notebook and pencil. He was relieved he had enough money. It was something. Now, he was leaning against the tree, his knees bent as he worked on a drawing. He was using an old picture as reference but it was enough.

Roman got the top of the hill and noticed that the homeless man was drawing. He stepped a bit closer, wanting to get a better look And took his earbuds off.

"Can I help you?" Dean pulled the notebook to his chest and glared up at the tall figure hovering over him, blocking his light.

Roman's grey eyes traveled to those of the man sitting before him. Baby blue eyes. Beautiful. Was Roman's first word to describe this guy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop like that. I was just curious as to what you were drawing."

"Well don't waste your time because I'm not showing you." Dean clutched his notebook tighter against his chest. Why was he being so rude? The day before he was crying because no one gave his art a chance. Now this guy actually wanted to see and he was acting like a dick towards him. This wasn't just some random drawing though. It was...emotional.

Roman could immediately tell that the drawing was somewhat private and sentimental. "I apologize. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that. I'll let you be." Reigns turned around to leave.

Dean bit his lip as he watched the tall man walk away. He quickly stood up and placed the notebook down. "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. That drawing is just..." Dean was finding it difficult to find words. As soon as he had approached the bigger man, he noticed that the man had very grey eyes. They were the most captivating eyes he has ever seen.

"I get it." Roman nodded. "Some drawings are meant for the eyes of the artist only."

Dean raised an eyebrow. The guy took the words directly out if his mouth. "How would you know that?"

Roman chuckled. "I do some drawing and painting myself. I own like a bunch of art galleries. I'm Roman Reigns." He extended his hand.

Dean's jaw dropped. This was Roman Reigns?! He couldn't believe he was standing in front of him right now. The famous Roman Reigns! After a moment, he finally shook his hand and told him his name. They both instantly felt the spark as their palms made contact. Dean quickly released his hand and took a step back shyly.

"How many galleries do you own in total?" He asked curiously.

"Twenty. And I have two here. It's going to be three soon."

"You're opening up another one? Didn't you just open one like a week ago?"

Reigns smiled as he studied Dean's features. He had auburn hair that stayed messy all over his head. He had dimples that were noticeable even if he wasn't smiling. Those piercing blue eyes were breathtaking. Chubby cheeks. He was gorgeous.

"Yeah but I like to give as many artists as I can the opportunity to show their work."

Dean found himself observing the bigger man. He has long raven colored hair that was tied back into a bun. A chiseled jaw that fit his face perfectly. He was obviously in very good shape. His large biceps shown off from the tank top he was wearing. He had an interesting tribal tattoo on his right arm.

"That's really nice of you." Dean finally answered.

Roman nodded in response. There was awkward silence between then now and it was too much for Dean. "Well umm, I guess I better get back..." He slowly glanced back at the tree before looking back at Roman.

"Umm I know you don't want to show me the one you're doing now but would you like to show me some of your other work?"

Dean squinted his eyes. He didn't want to fall into false hope...again. Could Roman possibly consider putting up his work if it was good enough, in his new gallery? "Why?"

"I really want to see how good you are. Maybe put some up in the new gallery. We can work something out. Someone ends up wanting to buy, we split the money." Roman shrugged and explained easily.

"That seems fair. I don't want get my hopes up though. I probably suck compared to the work you have in your galleries." Dean was never an insecure artist but Reigns Galleries was the most known and successful. Only top notch art work was up on the walls. He did take it as a sign that Roman Reigns crossed his path though. Maybe his work was good enough?"

Roman cocked his head to one side and observed the insecurity glowing on Dean's face. "I'm sure they're great. Come on, we can go to my place. Grab all your stuff." His need for a work out was completely forgotten.

Dean hesitated a bit before nodding and climbing up the hill to retrieve his things. He hoped Roman liked his stuff. Not just to get his stuff seen but to impress the bigger man. He called himself worthless countless times but found the urge to show this man that he was worth it. He hoped it wouldn't backfire on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked up in amazement at Roman's two-story home. It was freaking huge! There was no way he lived there by himself. There was a flash of disappointment when Dean thought of the possibility that Roman was taken. Or not gay and was married to some hot woman. He shook those thoughts away and continued to observe the two-story brick made house. He couldn't remember how many nights he had dreamt of living in a place like that.

Roman smirked as he watched Dean, his face full of surprise. He turned the key on the knob of his front doors and pushed the wooden double doors open. "You coming in or staring all day?"

Dean's head straightened back up and started walking up the stairs. "Sorry." He mumbled shyly.

Roman smiled at him politely. "It's fine. Come in."

Dean stepped inside the house and his mouth went agape. It looked even bigger on the inside. The walls were a faint shade of brown and his furniture, including the couches were a faint burgundy. The ceiling was high up on the tall roof and he looked up to see the numerous fans twirling at high speed. His gaze lowered to the paintings on the walls. They were so colorful and exquisite. "Did you paint these?"

Roman grinned. "Yup." The bigger man could tell that Dean loved them and also the house as a whole. His mouth hasn't closed since they stood outside the house.

"Who is this? If you don't mind me asking?" Dean observed the colorful painting of a young woman with shoulder length curly hair, her eyes slightly closed.

"That's my mom when she was in her twenties. I had an old photo as reference but it was good enough."

Dean tensed up and walked away from the painting. "You're place is fucking awesome." He exclaimed and locked eyes with Roman.

Reigns chuckled. "The backyard is the best part."

"Pool and jacuzzi?" Dean assumed. Roman shook his head and caused Dean to furrow his eyebrows.

"I'll show you later. Let's go to the dinner table so you can spread out your work for me. There's plenty of space."

Dean followed Roman into the kitchen, which was split in two. The dinner table on the other side. They passed by the kitchen and entered the dining room. Dean placed his backpack on the glass table and began pulling out his roughed up folders. "While you do that, I'm going to make us some lunch." Dean opened his mouth getting ready to protest but Roman surprisingly placed a finger to Dean's lips, silencing him. "I'm making us lunch, no arguments."

Dean roughly removed Roman's finger from his lips. He pushed aside the fluttering going on in his stomach from the touch. "I'm no charity case."

Roman shook his head and sighed. "I never said you were. I'm just making us lunch, that's it." He shrugged.

"Fine." Dean was still hesitant but let the subject go anyways. He began to hum as he went back to spreading his art around the table.

Roman just stared at him as he walked backwards out of the dining room. Dean definitely had some sort of edge to him but he had a sensitive side too. Roman was intrigued.

* * *

><p>Once they finished eating, Roman laid eyes on Dean's work for the first time. He was fighting to take a glance when they were eating. Some of his paper was dirty and wrinkly but that didn't prevent Dean's talent to shine through. Roman walked around the table, taking in every single drawing. He was...fuck he had no words. They were drawings of everything. People, places, and things. He had never seen drawings like this before. Simple, yet they had edge to them. As he saw more of it, he noticed the certain style that Dean had. It was different but in a good way. He was amazed. This was definitely going up on the walls of the new gallery. He wouldn't be surprised if he sold every piece he put up. "Dean...these are..."<p>

Dean chewed in his thumbnail as he waited for Roman to say something. When he didn't, Dean sighed. "You hate them don't you? I knew it. I fucking suck."

It was Roman's turn to drop his jaw agape in surprise. Was Dean not seeing what he was? "Dean, what on Earth are you talking about? These are fucking amazing! The best work I've ever laid eyes on."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better. Don't go as far as to say that it's the best."

"It's the truth Dean. For very little that you've had to work with, these are amazing. You have to give yourself more credit here. Come on" Roman was shocked at Dean's lack of confidence.

Dean was shocked at himself. He had full on confidence when he begged other galleries to look at his work but those were mediocre. This was fucking Roman Reigns. The bar was set higher and so were the expectations. "So...now what?"

"I want to put them up on the new gallery. It'll take some time though because I haven't found a venue to rent out yet. In the mean time, I'll take one of them, blow it up and put it up on one of my other venues, and see how people react to it. You never know. Someone might buy it."

"Blow it up?" Dean pouted.

Roman chuckled. "Make it bigger and frame it onto clean paper." Reigns couldn't ignore the fact that Dean looked so adorable when he pouted.

"You can do that?"

"Yes. Of course, if you want to though. It's in your hands."

Dean took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it. Roman Reigns wanted to give him a chance. The chance that he has been waiting for. He couldn't help but feel emotional. The tears were starting to form and he blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." He sniffled. "It's just...I've been waiting for someone to look at my drawings and give me a chance. No one would give me a second look because I'm homeless." His voice cracked as he looked down at the ground. "Thank you." He whispered.

Roman's heart clenched. It was so heartbreaking to hear that no one gave Dean a chance. He felt the urge to take the smaller man into his arms but decided against it, not wanting to freak him out. "Those people are fucking idiots. They had no idea what they were missing. I'm glad I got the privilege to see your stuff. You're beyond talented Dean. It only goes up from here." Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it firmly.

Dean shuddered at the contact as he wiped the tears away. He tried not to get distracted by the contact too much. "So...when?"

"Tomorrow, we'll go to one of my galleries. I'll make some room to put this one up." He picked up a drawing. It was a simple drawing of the park; where they met. It was simple but there was a certain edge to it also. Dean's style made it far more interesting. There must have been a lot of people there that day because he included a lot. On the bottom right corner, sat his signature. It was a simple upper case "D" with an upper case "A" over it.

"Okay." Dean nodded in agreement. He began to pack up all his other drawing and left the one Roman picked out on the table. "I guess I should go. What time should I stop by tomorrow?"

"You're staying here." Roman said sternly. "I have more than enough guest rooms. Come, let's get you settled." He motioned for Dean to follow him but he didn't move a muscle.

"No I-"

Roman didn't let him finish as he grabbed Dean's arm and made him walk next to him. They both felt shivers as they made contact again. Skin on skin. The attraction they had to each other was obvious but they knew it was way too early to act upon. They wanted to get to know each other. Plus, Dean had doubt that Roman felt the same. He was fucking homeless! Why would Roman be interested in him?

They walked up the stairs and Roman guided him down the long hall. There were four wooden doors on each side and one at the center of where the hall ended. Roman stopped at the middle door on the right. He opened it and ushered Dean inside. The room was huge and had a bathroom of its own. "If you need anything, I'm in the last room down the hall.

"The one in the center?" Dean wanted to make sure for some reason.

"Yes." Roman flashed a smile.

"Thanks Roman. For everything." Dean spoke sincerely. "You're the first person to ever give some sort of attention since I became homeless." He gave the bigger man a sad smile. Roman wanted to ask how he became homeless in the first place but decided now wasn't the time to ask.

Roman subconsciously cupped Dean's cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb across it repeatedly. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

Dean was stuck in his spot as Roman walked out. Did Roman just do that? He raised his hand to his cheek and could almost still feel the warmth of Roman's hand. He sighed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. It's been a while since he's had a proper shower. His mind filled up with how grateful he was that Roman was giving him a huge opportunity. He knew there was also a big opportunity to get to know the bigger man. Dean wanted to know more about him. Maybe they would become really good friends. Dean actually hoped they ended up as more than friends. It would take time though. He was ready for anything at that point.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up the next morning and was confused as to where he was for a second. He was not used to waking up in a bed, in a house. A huge smile spread on his face as he remembered Roman ordering him to stay in his house over night. His stomach fluttered as he stood up and headed for the restroom. He took another warm shower, knowing it would probably be the last one for a while. Roman was probably going to kick him out after his drawing would probably not get any attention.

Dean dressed in the only other pair of jeans he had and an extra grey wife beater that was wrinkly, but would have to do. As soon as he opened the bedroom door, the sweet aroma of pancakes penetrated his nostrils. He licked his lips and made his way downstairs. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Roman by the stove. He was wearing jeans and a black v-neck shirt. His hair was tied back in a tight bun.

"Hi." Dean suddenly turned shy.

Roman turned around and smiled. "Good morning. I'm making us breakfast before we head to the gallery."

"Oh it's okay. I'm not hungry." Dean was used to not eating, especially in the morning.

"Dean, you're eating." Roman said sternly. He prepared him a plate and placed it on the table. Dean licked his lips as he sat down and looked at his plate. Scrambled eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast, and some fruit on the side. "It smells really good." He admitted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." As Roman prepared his plate, he glanced over to Dean and smiled when he saw him dig into his plate. He headed over to the table and placed his own plate down. "What do you want to drink? Juice? Coffee?"

"Uhh, juice will be fine. Thanks." Dean responded with his mouth full.

Roman chuckled and poured him a cup of juice. He grabbed some coffee for himself. They ate in silence, but it was comfortable silence. Roman wanted to ask Dean so many questions, learn more about him; but he didn't think it was the right time yet.

Once they finished eating, Roman grabbed their plates and put them in the sink.

"That was really good. Thanks Roman." Dean smiled up at him, with bright baby blue eyes.

Roman almost caught himself getting lost in them. "You're welcome." He grabbed the drawing he had picked out the night before from the counter. "Ready?"

"Yeah let me just get my backpack." Dean didn't know if he would come back to that awesome house so he wanted to take his stuff with him, just in case.

"Why? We're gonna come back later." Roman grabbed his hand to stop him.

Dean looked down at their conjoined hands and swallowed hard. There was that spark again. Did Roman feel it too? "What if no one likes my drawing? I mean, who the hell would want a picture of a park in their house?"

Roman laughed and shook his head. "With your talent and style, you might be surprised. Besides, you're going to come back with me no matter what. Why would I let you go? Knowing that you have nowhere to go? You're staying here for as long as you're staying here. Got it?"

Dean felt the tears coming again. He was becoming really emotional for some reason. Maybe because Roman was giving him the most attention in two days than he's ever had in his entire life. It was overwhelming. "Why are you helping me out so much?" He whispered and looked down at the ground.

Roman grasped his chin and lifted his head back up. "Because. Someone like you doesn't deserve what you've been through. I know you're a good guy Dean and you're so talented. You deserve everything good in the world." Roman truly believed that last part and he would make sure to be the one to give him everything. He felt himself growing closer to the guy every second that passed by. "No more crying okay?" Roman wiped his tears away with his thumb.

Dean felt his stomach flutter again at the feeling of Roman's touch. Roman was probably the best person he had ever met. That was saying a lot from just meeting him a day ago. He felt himself being able to trust him though. "Okay. Let's go." Dean nervously walked out of the house and towards Roman's car. He was surprised when the bigger man opened the passenger door for him. "Thanks." He couldn't contain himself from blushing as he stepped into the car.

They got to the gallery in about 20 minutes. Dean stepped out and looked up at the huge sign. REIGNS GALLERY. He was amazed at how big the venue was. Bigger than he expected. They walked to the entrance and Roman opened the door and allowed Dean to head inside first.

Most people would be annoyed with someone being too nice as Roman but Dean loved it. He missed that type of sweetness that he used to get before it all turned sour. This type of attention was comforting. He gave him a smile and stepped inside. He immediately caught the eye of the man standing behind the front desk. He had slicked back hair, and tattoos everywhere.

"Roman." Phil walked over and gave him a manly hug. It immediately made Dean jealous for some reason.

"Phil, how's it going?

"Great. What are you doing here so early? You never come before opening time. Whose this?" Phil turned and smiled politely at Dean.

"This is Dean Ambrose. He's an artist too. Dean, this is Phil Brooks. One of my best friends and he manages this place with me. Helps out a lot."

Dean was relieved to hear that Phil was only a friend. He seemed pretty nice and looked to not judge him because of his appearance. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." They shook hands. "So what's up?"

"I need a favor. Do you mind blowing this up for me and framing it? I wanna replace it with one of my paintings over there and see how people react to it."

Phil's mouth went agape when Roman showed him the drawing. "Dude, did you draw this? It's bad ass." He patted Dean on the shoulder. Dean smiled innocently and thanked him. "I'll get it done. We open up in an hour and a half so I should get it done on time."

"Awesome, thanks man."

"No problem. See you guys later." Phil disappeared to the back of the venue, behind an open door. Dean frowned.

"Don't worry, you're drawing is in good hands. Come one, we'll come back later to see how it all went. Way later."

"Uhh, okay. So what do we do now?" Dean asked they left the gallery.

"Right now, we're going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yup, you need new clothes, shoes. A haircut if you want it. We'll get anything you want. Alright." He briefly caressed Dean's chin with his thumb.

"I don't want you spending your money on me." Dean shook his head. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you either."

"Dean, I know you're not taking advantage of me. I'm the one offering here. Just let me do this for you, alright?"

Dean chewed on his thumbnail. "I don't know Roman. I feel like some kid that you're just spoiling." He shrugged. He loved that Roman was being so affectionate towards him but there had to be a limit right? They still only knew each other for a couple of days.

Roman stepped closer to him and cupped his face in his large hands. "Don't think of it that way Dean. I really just want to help you because you don't deserve to live like you have been. How many times do I have to explain to you? Come on. We'll go anywhere you want and I'll buy you anything you ask for. Don't hesitate." Roman motioned for him to get in the car. Dean sighed and got in.

Apparently Dean had a thing for leather jackets, jeans, and wife beaters. 80% of what he got was just that. He got a couple of plain v-neck shirts and some gym shorts as well. Pairs of boots, socks, and briefs as well. He couldn't hide the blush as he grabbed the briefs and placed them in the cart that Roman was pushing around. Roman just smirked in amusement. He's never seen someone blush and be so embarrassed all the time. Lastly, Ambrose headed for the personal hygiene area and grabbed the usual. Deodorant, razors, shaving cream, toothpaste and lately a toothbrush. "Is that all you want?" Dean nodded. "Are you sure? Remember Dean, don't hesitate."

Dean rubbed his chest with the palm of his hand and groaned. "I wanted colored pencils, and more notebooks so I can draw some more." He said innocently.

Roman grinned. "You won't need to buy all that."

"Why?" Dean frowned.

"You'll see. " Roman winked.

They got to the check out stands and Dean's jaw dropped when he saw the final cost after everything was scanned. "Roman, no. That's too much. I'll take half of the stuff out."

Roman grabbed Dean's hands before he could move. "No. It's fine Dean. Trust me, I have the money."

"But it's close to $500." He whined.

Roman just ignored him and swiped his credit card. Dean pouted which made the cashier chuckle.

"You're so cute." The brunette cashier twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

Roman squinted his eyes as he watched the girl, not take her eyes off of Dean as she handed him the receipt.

Dean seemed to not noticed the cashier at all. Once Roman turned away from the cashier, Dean wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Roman. I don't know when I'll ever stop saying that." Roman hugged him back with no hesitation and whispered 'you're welcome' in his ear. They pulled apart before placing the bags in the cart. Roman gave the cashier a sarcastic smile, which she hesitantly returned. Right after, Roman took Dean to get a hair cut. His hair wasn't too long but Dean wanted it short, but still messy from the front too. He didn't forget to thank Roman once again. He loved it. Short from the back, and curls down his forehead from the front. Messy. That's how he liked it.

Once they got to Roman's house, it was a little after 7 p.m. "Go ahead and place your things in your room. We'll head to the gallery now."

Dean nodded and walked to his room. He had to admit that he was nervous about hearing if anybody liked his drawing. He wasn't sure if he would handle the disappointment again.

When Dean and Roman arrived at the gallery, it was packed. Lots of people walking around the venue, looking at all the paintings. Dean immediately walked over to his. It was definitely blown up. He frowned though when he noticed his was the only one done in pencil. All the others were colorful and some were actually paintings. No way anybody would be interested in his dull drawing. He looked around and noticed Roman talking to Phil, and two other guys. He walked over, suddenly feeling shy again.

"Dean, this is Seth Rollins. He's in charge of handing me over the cheapest venues he can find. He's a good friend if mine."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here. That's a kick ass drawing you did there." Seth nodded to his drawing.

"Thanks."

Roman looked over to Dean with an 'I told you so' look. "Dean, this is Alberto Del Rio. He wants to buy your drawing. He's been here all day, waiting for you."

"Si, I didn't want anyone else getting the opportunity of getting that piece of art. It's amazing Mr. Ambrose. I want to buy it. Any price, I'll pay."

Dean's eyes widened in shock as everybody looked at him. Someone actually wanted to buy his drawing! He must be dreaming! That simple piece of work? It was truly unbelievable. Ambrose grabbed Roman's arm and pulled him away from the group. "I don't know what price to give him!" He chewed on his fingernails. "I haven't dealt with this in a while! Help me out." He looked up at Roman with widened eyes.

Roman chuckled, which earned him a slap on the arm. "Stop laughing at me and help!"

Roman was still shaking with laughter but calmed himself down. "Alright. Alright. Why don't we leave it up to him. Whatever he wants to give?"

"Mmkay." Dean nodded. They walked back and told Del Rio that it was up to him. They eventually agreed on $400.

These people never failed to shock Dean. $400 for that? He wanted a pinch to simply see if he was dreaming. It was unreal.

He shivered when he felt a pair of lips close to his ear.

"No, you're not dreaming." He turned just in time to see Roman pull back and wink at him. How did he know what he was thinking?

They locked eyes for a while before they both looked away nervously. The attraction and admiration was growing fast. Yet, they still haven't gotten enough time to really get to know each other.

Roman would make sure they did soon though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the kind words, reviews, favs, and follows. I didn't think the story would be liked. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you wish :)**


	5. Chapter 5

After Alberto Del Rio paid Roman and Dean in cash for the drawing, they decided to stay and talk with Phil and Seth for a while.

"There were multiple people asking about your drawing dude. Everybody loved it." Phil informed. "You definitely need to do some more so we can sell them."

Dean grinned, feeling proud of himself. This was what he had always hoped for. People to appreciate and understand the hard work behind his drawings. He owed it all to Roman. He looked past the fact that he was homeless and gave him a chance. Dean wanted to thank him for that.

"Ready to go?" Roman turned to Dean who only nodded. "We're going out to dinner to celebrate. You guys wanna join us?"

Phil shook his head. "Maybe another time. Seth and I have plans after I close up here." He smiled at Seth and interlocked their fingers together.

Roman gave Seth a warm smile. Looked like the right time to ask Phil out came quickly. He and Dean bid their goodbyes and left. Roman made sure to thank Phil for willing to stay and close the gallery for him.

"So Phil and Seth are a thing?" Dean asked as they walked to the car.

"Yup. Seth would always tell me he wasn't ready to ask him out. Looks like that isn't the case anymore."

Dean nodded. He looked away as he asked something else he had kept wondering about.

"What about you?" Are you with someone?" His cheeks were flushed and he knew it. Thank goodness that it was dark out.

Roman smiled to himself and once again opened the car door for Dean. "Nope. I've been single for a while now. No one has been able to catch my eye" he looked directly into Dean's eyes as he spoke.

"Oh" Dean chuckled nervously and stepped in the car. He began to play with his fingers as Roman got in the driver's seat and drove them to dinner at a nearby restaurant.

"This is my treat." Dean announced as they walked to the entrance of the restaurant.

"No way."

"Yes way. I have money for once. Allow me to thank you for everything you've done for me." It felt good to reach into his jeans pocket and feel the money he got for his drawing.

Roman sighed. "It's really not necessary Dean. I'll pay."

"I told you no. I'm paying and that's that." Dean left no room for argument.

They got seated at a table and sat across from each other. Roman knew this was a great opportunity to get to know Dean some more.

"So, have you always been in California?" He asked as he scanned the menu.

"Nope. I was born in Ohio. Cincinnati to be exact."

"How did you end up here in Los Angeles, California?"

Dean swallowed hard. In a short amount of time, he learned he could trust Roman but he still didn't want to put his guard down too fast. Maybe he could make the long story short. "I moved over here with my boyfriend, whom I met in Ohio." He noticed the way Roman's jaw tightened, but continued. "He was an artist too so we decided to move here and see where our art would take us. Everything was going great for a while. Until one day, I got back to our apartment and found it completely empty. He had left me out of the blue and stole all my drawings. I lost everything." Dean placed his menu down and rubbed his watery eyes. He nearly choked on a sob. "I'm sorry."

Roma immediately stood up and moved his chair to sit next to Dean. He wrapped his arms around him and rested Dean's head on his chest. "You don't need to apologize. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Roman was now realizing how bad Dean's life turned. He wanted to break Seth's ex in half for doing that to him. From what he saw, Ambrose was a great guy and he didn't deserve for that to happen to him. It made Roman so angry but he kept himself calm.

Dean sniffled. "Back then, I was stupid enough not to sign my drawings. Two days after he left, he sold all my work and took credit for it. That's how I became homeless in the first place. He was just using me to get to my work." Dean lifted his head and looked up at Roman. He chuckled in embarrassment. "I'm such a cry baby. Sorry."

Roman ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "Don't worry about it. Everyone cries. I feel bad that I asked. I'm the one whose sorry. I just wanted to get to know you."

"It's okay. I guess I had to get it out at some point. I'm actually glad you want to learn more about me." Dean looked down at his lap nervously. "So, what about you? Have you lived here all your life?"

Roman was glad that Dean stopped crying. However, he didn't move back to his original spot. "No, I was born and raised in Pensacola, Florida. I'm half Italian, half Samoan. My dad was born in American Samoa and my mom is from the Italian heritage. They lived in Florida for years after my brother and I were born but they recently moved back to American Samoa. I moved here after I got a big break with my art. My family is huge and we have connections everywhere. I still worked hard for everything I have though."

"Interesting." Dean smiled in admiration. "That explains your tribal tattoo."

"Yup. You like it?" Roman asked as he extended his right arm so Dean could see the tattoo better.

Dean looked at it and forced himself not to lick his lips. His arms looked so strong. A couple veins popping out of their place. Without even noticing, he ran his index finger up and down Roman's arm, tracing over the tattoo.

It wasn't until the waitress came and interrupted them that Dean snapped out of it. He pulled his hand back and looked away.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress smiled at Roman. He nodded and they both ordered their food. "Very well. We'll get it here soon." She placed a hand on Roman's forearm. She was obviously distracted by Roman's good looks.

"Alright, thank you. " Dean said in a dismissive tone. He rolled his eyes as she smiled at Roman once more before leaving.

Roman smiled to himself. He knew there was some slight jealousy there but didn't want to call Dean out on it; knowing it would embarrass him. However, it was good to know that Dean felt some attraction to him as well.

When Dean and Roman got back to the house, Roman placed their leftovers in the fridge. He then turned to see Dean who was yawning.

"I hope you're not too tired. I want to show you something, if that's alright."

Dean's heart began to race for some reason. "Yeah sure. What is it?"

"You'll see. Come." He offered his hand and Dean took it without hesitation. The usual spark ran between them, only this time it was stronger.

Roman guided Dean to a back door of the house. They ended up stepping outside into the huge backyard. There was mostly grass and two huge tress. One on either side of the grass space. In between the trees, there was a lengthy wooden shed. Dean was intrigued.

"What's you're favorite color and food?" Roman asked.

"Blue and black. My favorite food is spaghetti. What about you?"

"Blue and sushi." Roman turned to grin at him. Dean smiled and squeezed the hold he had on Roman's hands. That was all basic information about each other but if felt like more to them.

"Do you like to draw more or paint?" Ambrose asked.

"Painting is always the most entertaining. At least for me."

"I haven't been able to paint in a long time. I couldn't afford paint when I was homeless...obviously." Dean responded sadly.

They walked towards the shed and Roman pulled his key chain from his pocket with his free hand. He unlocked the door, turned the lights on and allowed Dean to step inside first.

Dean's mouth went agape as he took in his surroundings. Roman used that shed as his art studio. There were lots of beautiful painting on the walls. Multiple cabinets filled with paint containers and clip arts. Dean was sure every single color that existed was there. In the center of the shed stood multiple desks filled with notebooks, notepads, and big plain paper. Hanging from the sides were containers filled with colored pencils, regular pencils, and paint brushes.

Dean walked further into the room and took a closer look. "This place is amazing Roman."

Roman closed the door and went to stand next to Dean. "Yeah, I love being in here most of my free time. Breath taking isn't it?"

"Absolutely." Dean nodded. "Is this why you told me I didn't need new supplies at the store?"

"Yup." Roman turned to face Dean. "You have full access to this place. Whenever you want to draw, paint, use it. It's ours now."

Dean turned to Roman in surprise. "Really?" The Samoan nodded. "I know I sound like a broken record but...thank you for everything. I'm still not sure why you're doing this but thanks again."

Roman took a step closer to him and cupped his left cheek with his hand. They looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their foreheads together.

Dean's heart was getting ready to jump out of his chest. He looked down at Roman's lips before looking back up to his eyes.

Their faces came closer; their eyes slid shut as Roman finally pressed his lips onto Dean's. Bolts of electricity shot through both men as their lips touched for the first time. Both pairs of lips felt so soft against the other.

Dean parted his lips willingly and allowed Roman to deepen the kiss. He moaned against his lips as Roman slithered his tongue inside his mouth.

Roman felt Dean rest the palms of his hands on his chest. It was a simple touch but it affected him in the biggest way. He brought his other hand to curl around the back of Dean's neck, pulling him closer. He sucked on Dean's bottom lip before re-entering his tongue inside his mouth.

Dean's tongue curled against his in perfect sync. He could feel Roman's hands slide down to his sides. He just kept them there, caressing his sides with his thumbs.

They briefly broke the kiss, their lips parted as they panted into each other's mouth. "You're gorgeous." Roman whispered. They pressed their lips back together in a more passionate kiss. They took turns sucking each other's bottom and top lips, as well as their tongues. The goosebumps on their skin were getting goosebumps.

The desperate need for air caused them to break the kiss. They still kept their faces close though.

"You're welcome." Roman smiled as he panted softly.

Dean giggled and buried his face in his hands, in pure embarrassment; like always.

When Roman reached to remove his hands to cup his face, he wasn't surprised to see the blush on his cheeks. "Don't. Don't hide that beautiful face of yours." Now, he was pretty sure that God had sent him an angel.

While Dean considered Roman his savior. He meant much more to him now but Dean was too overwhelmed to think of more words to describe the man before him. Ambrose rubbed his nose against Roman's before having the courage to kiss him lightly one more time. Just a peck this time.

He felt on top of the world.

Little did he know, this was only a fraction of the full ride Roman intended to take him on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They finally got a chance to know each other more and even kissed for the first time. What do you guys think? REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's baby blue eyes were wide as he laid in bed. It was exactly midnight and he hadn't been to sleep yet. The loud sound of the rain hitting his window prevented him from doing so.

"Fuck!" Dean jumped out of bed when the loud rumbling of thunder rolled through. He detested the thunder ever since he was little. There was no difference now that he was a grown man. When he was homeless, he had to suck it up whenever there was a rare storm. Now that he was living in a house though, he was scared shitless.

Ambrose jumped as more thunder came and caused the windows to shake. "Fuck this!" He stepped out of his bedroom and walked down the hall to Roman's room. There was light shining through the bottom of the door so he was obviously awake. Dean knocked softly and immediately heard 'come in'

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, looking down at the ground.

Roman was laying on the bed, papers spread out everywhere. "Dean? What's the matter? Are you okay?" He took off his reading glasses and stood up to approach him.

"Sorry, you're busy. I'll leave."

This was they first time they had a proper conversation since the breath-taking kiss they shared in the shed, a couple of days ago. They both knew a conversation was in order but neither knew how to approach it.

Roman grabbed Dean's arm to stop him from leaving. "No, no. It's fine. What's wrong?"

Dean looked up and into Roman's eyes. He gasped when thunder bolted through again.

Roman smiled as he figured out what was going on. Dean was afraid of thunder but was too embarrassed to admit it. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him against his body. Dean immediately hugged him back.

"Wanna stay with me tonight?" Roman asked as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"If you don't mind." Dean mumbled.

"Of course not. Let me clean up the bed."

"What were you doing?"

"Some paperwork for the new gallery and venue."

"Did you finish?"

"Nope"

"I'm sorry." Dean bit his lip.

"Stop apologizing Dean. It's fine. Come on." He laid down on the bed and patted the empty space next to him.

Dean walked over and laid on the bed. He was grateful Roman decided to leave the light on. Roman sat up and pulled the bed sheets up their bodies. More thunder came and Dean jolted.

"Come here." Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him closer.

Dean scooted over and rested his head on his chest; while his hand rested on Roman's stomach. "You must think I'm a pussy." He mumbled, and curled closer to Roman's body. It felt good to be that close to him.

Roman chuckled and traced his index finger up and down Dean's arm. "Not at all. Everyone is afraid of something. It's perfectly normal."

"I liked it." Dean blurted out.

"Liked what?"

"The kiss. I really liked it Roman."

Roman smiled as he recalled the sweet lip-lock they shared. "I liked it too."

Dean lifted his head and looked up at the bigger man. "So what does this mean?"

Roman looked down so he could lock eyes with Dean. He got shivers at the sight of Dean looking so innocent and sweet. "I wanna see where this goes Dean. I really like you."

Ambrose blushed and rested his head back down. "I like you too."

"Good." Roman grinned briefly, then turned serious. "So I wanted to ask you; do you happen to have your birth certificate with you?" He knew there was a slime chance but decided to ask anyways.

Dean nodded against his chest. "I actually do but it's not in the best condition. Why?"

"I'm going to need it so I can get you and I.D. You'll need it to get a drivers license, and a bank account as well."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Don't worry about it. Just leave it up to me, alright?"

"I can't let you do everything Roman. I think I can get my license and I.D."

"Whether you can or not, I'm helping. We need to get you that bank account fast. Your drawings are going to be selling like crazy. You'll need somewhere to place your money. The new gallery is only going to consist of your art."

Dean sat up and turned to face the Samoan. "What do you mean?"

"The new gallery. I'm only going to put up your stuff. It's going to be all about you." Roman sat up as well and leaned in to place a kiss on Dean's neck.

"What about the other artists?"

"I'm going to split their work in the other two galleries that are already opened."

The dirty blonde shook his head. "That's kind of not fair for the other artists though. I shouldn't get special treatment just because you like me."

Roman brought his hand to stroke Dean's hair. Dean was a true sweetheart. He not only thought about himself, but also about the right thing to do. "It's not just because I like you. It's because that's what you deserve. You deserve the world Dean Ambrose, and I'm going to give it to you. Whether you like it or not."

"What did I do to deserve all this? To deserve you?" Dean whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek.

Roman was quick to wipe it away and kissed him sweetly on the lips. It quickly deepened and Dean ended up straddling Roman, who was still sitting up. He felt Dean jump a little when they heard more thunder. He sucked on Dean's tongue one last time before pulling away.

"It's okay. I got you." He laid back down and pulled Dean to lay on top of him.

Dean curled up against him and buried his face into his neck. It felt warm and safe under the covers, in Roman's arms.

"Hold me tighter." He pleaded softly. He felt Roman pull him even closer into a tight bear hug. His hands began to sooth his back.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Smile for the camera, Dean."<p>

Dean's cheeks flushed as he could see Roman looking at him closely, from the corner of his eye. He was getting his picture taken for his I.D. and drivers license. Ambrose studied even though he pretty much knew everything already. He passed both tests with flying colors.

Dean had no idea how Roman was able to get him an I.D. in two months. He was sure it wasn't easy since he was homeless.

In the two months that passed, Dean and Roman got closer. They pretty much knew everything about each other at that point. There were still a couple of things lingering in Roman's mind though. It was only a matter of time when he got the courage to ask Dean about them.

"Yes! I got my license and I.D.!" Dean jumped into Roman's arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. He didn't even care that people were watching them.

Roman chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dean. "You see? I told you, you would pass."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Dean repeated as he planted kisses on Roman's face.

"You're welcome baby. You deserve it." Roman pecked his lips. Dean blushed and untangled himself from Roman, getting back on his feet.

Their relationship wasn't exactly official yet but he loved that Roman was calling him baby. It made him feel nice inside.

"Now that you finally have your license..." Roman trailed off as he guided them to the exit. "You can drive this." he grinned as they stepped outside.

Dean's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Parked before him on the curb was a brand new black Toyota Tundra.

* * *

><p>"Phil, stop it." Seth giggled as Phil peppered his neck with kisses. "We need to put these paintings up before you open. Roman will kill us if we don't get it done."<p>

"Yeah you're right." Phil pulled away. "Especially since these are Dean's paintings. They've been selling like fucking cheeseburgers."

Seth giggled as they grabbed the framed paintings and exited the back room. Seth pouted when the frames became too heavy.

"I'm just Roman's realtor. Why is he making me do this?

Phil chuckled. "He offered to pay you more and you agreed, silly."

"Oh yeah." Seth grinned.

The couple started hanging up a couple of Dean's drawings. There was a sudden knock on the front doors if the gallery.

"Do these people not know that we aren't open yet?" Phil groaned as he walked over to the doors. He pulled out his key and opened up one of the doors. There was a guy standing there. He was really muscular with dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Can I help you? We open in an hour."

The guy gave Phil a bright smile. His teeth were perfect and really white.. "Yes I know. I just happen to know that you guys have paintings by Dean Ambrose here?"

"Oh, yes we do." Phil finally smiled back.

"Awesome. I don't know if you guys allow this but I want to buy every painting of his before you open. I don't want to risk someone else wanting to buy them."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "You want to buy them all?"

"Yup, every single one you have."

Phil but his lip as he thought it over. Surely, this would be no problem right? Someone wanted to buy them all, which was good. Roman and Dean would certainly be happy. It's not like Dean didn't have more they could put up. He had done a lot of painting in the past two months.

"Alright, come on in."

* * *

><p>Dean stood frozen as he carefully looked at every detail of the truck. He had no words. That was the perfect car for him.<p>

"Do you like it?" Roman stood next to him and raked his fingers through Dean's hair.

Ambrose swallowed hard. "I love it...but I can't accept it."

Roman frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I can't. It's too much." Dean shook his head. "I really appreciate it but I can't. I want to be able to buy my own car. With my money."

Roman nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "I understand." He responded truthfully. Roman was aware that Dean wanted to buy his own stuff once he was capable; and he respected that.

"Tell you what..." Roman placed a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Use the car now and when you're capable of paying monthly bills, we'll put the car under your name."

Ambrose sighed and buried his face in Roman's neck. "Fine."

"We'll do the same with the cellphone I got you alright?" Dean nodded. "Great, now let's go open up a bank account for you and get you a credit card. We'll need to transfer the money you got the last two months from my account to yours."

Dean looked up at Roman with worry. "You're really going to transfer it in my account?"

"Of course I am. Listen Dean, I'm not like your asshole of an ex okay. I'm not gonna steal from you. That's your money."

"I know you're not like that Roman. You're far from someone like that." Dean cupped Roman's face in his hands. "You're perfect." He whispered.

Reigns leaned in and kissed the tip of Dean's nose. "You're the perfect one. Come one let's go. We need to hurry up so we can get to the gallery soon. You can drive." He gave him the keys to the truck. Dean grinned and headed for the driver's side.

Once they got called up at the bank, Roman allowed Dean to take care of his bank account. He wanted more freedom and Roman was giving him just that. As he waited, his cellphone began to ring and he stepped outside to answer it. Dean frowned but shrugged it off.

When Ambrose got everything taken care of, he noticed that Roman was still outside talking. Once he stepped outside, he hung up.

"Get everything done?"

"Yup. They're going to send me my new credit card in the mail soon. Who were you talking to?"

"A friend that manages my gallery in New York. He called to let me know that there will an art gala hosted by a couple colleagues in a couple if days."

Dean pouted. "So you're leaving then."

"Yes." Roman watched as Dean's face fell in further disappointment. "And I want you to come with me."

Dean's head snapped up. "Really? New York? You want me to go with you?"

"Of course! Have you ever been there?"

"Nope. I've only been in Ohio and here obviously. The only plane I've been on was the one I took from there to here, a long time ago."

"Well that won't be the case any longer." Roman smiled down at him.

"Yes! New York here we come!" Dean clapped his hands and rubbed them together in excitement.

Reigns chuckled. "Let's go to the gallery so I can tell Phil that we're going."

"Wait!" Dean made Roman stop walking. "Piggyback ride." He requested and pouted. "Please, please"

Roman smiled warmly. He could act so adorable; more times than others.

"Hop on baby boy."

Dean couldn't wait to be in New York with Roman. He was sure it would be special and more intimate.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you have left me! They are all so encouraging. With that being said, I thought I should share some knowledge to a certain someone out there who came at me in anonymous. If you find the way I write Dean's character "irritating" as you say, it's very simple and common sense, STOP READING. This is an AU story so I'm obviously not going to make their characters exactly like they are in WWE. If you find a story irritating and don't have anything encouraging to say, simple exit out of the story. That's what I do. You should try it some time. Us as writers bust our ass to update and make sure the stories are perfect. The last thing we need is anons bashing and having nothing encouraging to say at all.**

**I apologize for typing so much but I had to get it out. The rest of you have been awesome so thank you for that! I hope you all enjoy this long chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Wow. This place is amazing Roman." Dean admired the tall building as they drove past them, on their way to the hotel they were staying at. Dean was in an even better mood now that they were there. When they had gone to the gallery back in L.A. Phil told him about the guy that bought all of his paintings. He thought it was kind of weird that the guy wanted to remain anonymous but shrugged it off. The man spent thousands on his paintings so he wouldn't put the guy into question.<p>

"Wait until you see this place at night. It's breathing-taking." Roman smiled widely. He was happy to see Dean happy. That's what he deserved after all. There was one thing that Roman kept on thinking about since they left Los Angeles for New York though. The anonymous man kept on lingering in his mind and he couldn't help but feel antsy about it. Why would the guy want to remain anonymous? What's so bad about knowing his name? He asked Phil and Seth many questions about the guys features but Roman couldn't bring anyone to mind. It had to be somebody that had never bought a painting from his galleries. That kind of had him worried a little bit. Why would the guy choose now to buy a painting from his gallery? And why all of Dean's? Roman was certainly going to look into it. He had a plan of looking at security footage but he had no time. As soon as they arrive back to L.A. he would make sure to check though.

Right now, he just wanted to enjoy his time in New York with Dean. The new gallery was close to opening in a couple of weeks but he even put those thoughts away. When they got to the hotel and checked into the only suite with a balcony. Dean plopped down on the bed and yawned. They had a late flight going early into the morning so he was a bit tired; unable to sleep because of the excitement.

"Don't get too comfortable. We need to go buy our suits." Roman spoke as he tipped the bell hop.

"But I'm tired." Dean sat up and pouted. "Why do we need suites anyway?''

Roman chuckled and went to go sit next to him. "It's a gala, Dean. We have to dress appropriate.''

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I don't do suits though. I like my jeans and tank tops.''

"You'll look great in a suit though.'' Roman laced their fingers together and kissed Dean's knuckles.

Ambrose smirked cocky-like. "Well, I won't disagree on that but I still don't want to wear one."

"Well you have to. Come on, let's go.''

Dean groaned, stood up from the bed and followed Roman to the door of the hotel. Once outside, Roman decided that they would walk so Dean could see everything he could of New York... for now. They stepped outside and Roman offered his hand. Dean smiled and laced his fingers with his; the blush slowly creeping up on his cheeks.

They laughed, joked, and hugged as they walked the busy streets of New York. Dean was starting to love the city even more and it was even better because Roman was there with him. Every second that passed by, Ambrose found himself liking Roman more. He loved being around him and he just turned him into a better person. He knew they weren't exactly official yet but Dean thought he was probably ready to take the next step with Roman. He was just nervous to ask Roman if he wanted the same. He made a mental note to ask him after they get to the hotel from the gala.

"Here we are." Roman smiled and guided Dean to the best place that sold suits.

"Rome, they all look so expensive." Dean looked around at all the suits hanging on the wall and on the racks."

"Yes they are but you have the money now.' Roman pointed out. "If you don't want anything flashing, get a simple one. They are cheaper too. It's a win-win."

Dean was glad that Roman was allowing him to choose and buy his own suit. He pecked Roman's cheek as a thank you and walked off to find a suit he liked. While tapping his fingers on his collarbone, he looked around at all the different styles there were. Dean wasn't really picky but he didn't like any of the suits so far. He remembered that Roman said he could just buy a simple one, not too flashy. He walked around some more until he found a very plain black suit with a white undershirt and black tie. He smiled to himself and took it down from the rack. Anxiously, he walked around, trying to find Roman so he could show him but found him no where. "Where is he?'' he asked and pouted and the sales rep.

He chuckled. "He's trying on a suit. He should be right out."

Dean nodded and waited for him. He looked around the place in boredom until he heard one of the doors from the fitting rooms creak open. The butterflies in his stomach were going, he felt a tingling sensation in his heart. He watched on as Roman stepped out wearing a grey suit with a black dress shirt under. The top buttons opened to show the bronzed skin underneath. Ambrose swallowed hard, trying to contain himself. Roman looked really good.

"What do you think?'' Roman asked as he adjusted the buttons on the suit.

Dean smiled and walked up to him. He adjusted the collar a little bit. "You look great.''

"Yeah?" Roman smirked. He loved watching how affected Dean was by him. Dean nodded and had enough courage to lean in and place a light kiss to his lips.

"Trust me. This is the one.''

"I'll take your word for it. Did you find anything yet?'' the bigger man watched as Dean held up the plain black suit. If that's the one he wanted, it was good enough for him. "Try it on, gotta make sure it fits. Remember, you need shoes too.''

* * *

><p>"Dean, fix your hair." Roman instructed as he adjusted his suit properly.<p>

The day had gone by too quick for their liking. After they bought the suits, Roman gave Dean a brief tour of New York. After that, they went back to the hotel and took a short nap before it was time to head over to the gala. They were just about finished getting ready.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Are you serious Dean? It's all messy. Slick it back at least."

Dean pouted as he looked at his hair in the mirror. It was pretty messy but he like it that way.

"Here, I'll do it for you." Roman turned Dean to face him. He grabbed a decent amount of gel and began to slick Dean's hair all the way back. "See, you look more handsome like this." he grinned and turned Dean back to face the mirror so he could look at himself.

He actually didn't look half bad. Dean found himself liking it. "Thanks Rome." Dean grinned and left the bathroom.

One they finished getting ready, they left the hotel and headed over for to the gala. Dean was beginning to get nervous. What if nobody liked him? What if he embarrassed himself? He also didn't want to make Roman look bad. He took a deep breath and put on a smile as he entered the large venue with Roman; their hands linked tightly together.

Dean bit his lip and looked down at the ground shyly. He could tell there was a lot of people in attendance based on the loud buzz in the air.

"No reason to be shy. Lift your head, baby. It's okay." Dean heard the whisper next to his ear. He gave Roman an appreciative smile and faced forward. Roman introduced him to a lot of famous artists and he felt lucky for being able to meet some of the people he admired a long time ago. He was surprised when people started to compliment him on his art work. He had no idea where those people saw his stuff but thanked them anyways.

The couple walked around and looked at some of the most professional artwork there was in New York. It was all very inspiring and motivating. Dean was amazed, to say the least.

"Are you going to show me the art gallery you own here?" Dean asked curiously.

"Of course but tomorrow." Roman smiled. Dean couldn't wait to see it already.

"Baby, I'm heading to the restroom real quick. Wanna come or wait here?'' Roman placed a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"Mmm, I'll wait here."

Roman nodded and let go of his hand before he walked away. Dean went back to looking at the frames on the wall. He wasn't alone for too long because a petite blonde walked over and stood next to him.

"Hi" she gave him a bright smile.

Dean immediately noticed her hazel eyes. They weren't nearly as gorgeous as Roman's grey ones but they were pretty nonetheless. "Hi.''

"You're Dean Ambrose right?''

"Yeah, how did you know?"

The blonde laughed and placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I've heard about your impressive work over at Reigns Gallery in California. I'm Renée Young." she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Dean quickly shook her hand and released it. "Are you an artist as well?''

"Yeah, I sell my stuff online though." Renée smiled and took a sip of her wine.

When Roman got out of the restroom, he headed over to the tables set up with drinks and food. He grabbed some drinks for himself and Dean. He turned the corner of where he had left Dean and found him talking to some blonde girl. He had no idea who she was. He had never met her before, but there was no doubt that she was beautiful. He wasn't into girls but knew a pretty girl when he saw one. Reigns stood there and observed the interaction between them. Renée kept on making Dean laugh and touched his arm once in a while. She was standing way too close for Roman's liking. How come Dean wasn't telling her to back off? He was going along with it. It made Roman more angry than it probably should have. He couldn't help it. He didn't want anyone touching Dean. When Renée decided to touch Dean's face; that was the last straw for him. He placed the drinks on a nearby table and walked over to them, fury clearly visible in his eyes.

"Hey" he caught their attention immediately with his deep voice.

"Hey you're back." Dean smiled. "Roman this is Renée. Renée, this is Roman...if you didn't already know." he chuckled.

"Nice to meet you." Renée smiled

Roman didn't miss the deep blush on Renee's cheeks. She was obviously flustered because of Dean. He just nodded to her and turned back to Dean. "Can we go? I don't feel good."

Dean frowned as he watched the way Roman's jaw tightened. He knew he was lying. There was a different reason as to why he wanted to leave and Dean couldn't figure out why. Roman seemed upset, angry. He just hoped it wasn't with him. Dean just gave Renée a wave before he walked away, following Roman to the exit. He didn't take his hand this time and it hurt Dean a little bit. What did he do? Absolutely nothing so he had no idea why Roman was angry at him.

They drove back to the hotel in silence and entered their room. The silence was killing Dean.

"Are you mad at me?" Dean asked softly as he took off his shoes and ruffed up his hair. Making it messy again. Roman took off his shoes and threw them to the side.

He looked over at Dean who looked dejected. He immediately shook his head. "No I'm not." he walked over to stand at the foot of the bed. He motion for Dean to go stand in front of him and Dean did just that. He took a deep breath and looked deeply into Dean's baby blue eyes. "I...I was jealous." he admitted.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"That blonde girl." Roman rolled his eyes, making Dean smile in amusement. "She was making you laugh, touching you...it got me angry...not with you though."

Dean interlocked his fingers behind Roman's neck. "There's no reason for you to be jealous. I only have eyes for you."

Roman placed his hands on Dean's hips and pressed their bodies closer together. He studied Dean's face before leaning in and kissing him slowly. It didn't take long for their tongues to roll around and against each other. The intense kiss continued until breath was necessary. They pulled away panting.

"Dean...do you want me?" Roman asked as he panted softly.

Ambrose bit his lip and nodded. "I want you...so bad." he whispered.

Roman smiled and removed Dean's hands from his neck, bringing them to interlock with his own. Dean figured they would have their time together on the bed but Roman walked them over to the balcony doors. Dean started to freak out a little but then remembered that the balcony railings were closed off and this was the only balcony the hotel had. They were on the top floor so no one would be able to see them. The hotel was kind of isolated from others that were just as tall.

They stepped outside and Dean shivered at the cool air.

"Don't worry. I'm going to keep you warm." Roman grinned at him. "Stay right here."

Dean watched as Roman went in the hotel room for a minute then came back with multiple blankets and a pillow. He laid all the blankets out and placed the pillow where Dean's head would be resting. Once he was done, he turned his attention back to Dean. He walked up to him and pecked his lips. "Are you sure you want this? We don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you into doing-"

Roman got cut off when Dean clashed their lips together in a slow kiss that was filled with passion. Their lips molded together, allowing kissing noises to develop when they pulled apart briefly. Roman felt Dean undoing the buttons of his suit before rolling it off of his shoulders. The suit jacket hit the floor along with the dress shirt and tie. It was pretty cold outside but Roman was too into it, that he barely noticed.

It was his turn to undress Dean. As they continued to kiss, he slowly and teasingly rolled the suit jacket off him and threw to the side. He undid his tie and discarded it as well. When Roman popped the first button on Dean's dress shirt, he broke the heated kiss and trailed his lips down Dean's neck, and down to his now exposed collarbone. After every button he popped open, he placed a kiss on the skin that was revealed. He straightened back up to look at Dean as they both panted from the hot kiss moments ago. Their eyes were deeply locked as he grabbed the openings of the dress shirt and fiercely took it off Dean's shoulder. The movement was so sharp, it made Dean whimper.

Dean shifted out of the sleeves and allowed the shirt to drop to the floor. His heart was beating so fast, he could hear it in his ears. He got on his knees and began to lick at Roman's abs. He heard the small moans escaping the bigger man's mouth. As he kissed him there, his hands went to the button on Roman's slacks. He easily undid it and pulled the zipper down.

"Dean...'' Roman tried to say something but instead let out a shaky breathe when Dean pulled his slacks all the way down, along with his briefs; he immediately stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. His cock sprang to life out in the cold air. He looked down to see Dean looking right up at him, with innocent eyes. "Go ahead.'' he whispered after realizing that Dean was waiting for him to give him the green light. He watched as Dean slowly wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke down and up. Roman moaned and threw his head back as he felt Dean wrap those luscious lips around the head that was already leaking precum. "Fuck baby." Roman looked back down and placed a hand on Dean's head, encouraging him to keep going. He watched the way his cock disappeared more and more into Dean's mouth as he moved his lips down and then back up. Roman was long and thick but it didn't seem to faze the dirty blonde.

Dean sucked and slurped up and down Roman's cock. He moaned as he felt the precum running down his throat. He took a brief break to swallow it proudly before going back to the task at hand. He got used to Roman's length rather quickly and started deep-throat him. He could hear the grunts coming Roman so he knew he was giving him the pleasure that he wanted. His jaw was a bit tired so he released the cock with a loud pop. He felt Roman slither his arms under his and pull him up onto his feet with ease.

Roman cupped Dean's face and kissed him sweetly. "That was amazing. Take these off...and I'll be right back." he tugged on his slacks and winked at Dean before walking back into the hotel room, naked and all; his hard cock dangling freely as he moved. Dean's eyes traveled down to his bare ass that swayed back and forth as he walked. Dean licked his lips before undoing his slacks and stepping out of them before doing the same with his briefs. He decided to lay down on the blankets and be ready for when Roman came back out.

When Roman stepped back into the room, he went for one of his suitcases and retrieved a small bottle of lube. He pulled the elastic out of his hair and allowed his long tresses to fall freely. When he came back out, he found Dean laying on the blankets, stroking his cock slowly. He smiled and went to kneel down in between Dean's legs. He placed the bottle of lube off to the side for now. He leaned forward, still smiling and kissed Dean passionately once again.

Dean abandoned his cock and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, bringing him closer and into a deeper kiss. He moaned against his lips as their cocks made contact. The hard and throbbing lengths slid against each other as they continued to kiss. Roman's hands traveled down Dean's sides and he caressed his thighs and as much of his legs that he could reach. He reluctantly broke the kiss and traveled down to kiss along the center of Dean's chest, until he reached his cock. Roman immediately sucked the head into his mouth, earning a gasp from the man below him. He started to suck up and down, and swallowed the amounts of pre cum beading from the slit.

Dean's eyes were wide and his lips were parted. Roman was working his cock so good as he looked up at the night sky. The full moon was directly above them, shining bright. "Roman...'' he moaned as Roman sucked him faster. The faster he went, the closer Dean felt. "Please stop...I'm going to explode."

Roman released his cock immediately, not wanting him to cum just yet. He chuckled and went back to be at eye level with Dean. He pecked his lips then grabbed the bottle of lube. He coated a couple of his fingers before guiding them to Dean's entrance. They locked eyes as Roman teased one of his digits around the puckered hole. "Feel good baby?'' Dean moaned and nodded in response. He begged for more and Roman entered two digits into him, stretching him out further.

Dean began to move his hips, thrusting himself into Roman's fingers. It felt so fucking good; he couldn't imagine how it will feel when Roman's cock gets inside him. The thought made him moan louder and squirm in pleasure. Roman must have crooked his fingers because they brushed against his sweet bundle of nerves and he cursed in delight.

"Roman please...I need you now. I'm ready." Ambrose begged.

The Samoan took his word for it and pulled his fingers out. After all, he was just as anxious to get inside Dean's heat. He had clenched his fingers so good, he couldn't imagine how those walls would feel tight against his cock. He grabbed the lube again and coated his length. He leaned forward again and rested his forehead against Dean's. "You want me?'' he whispered against the other man's lips.

As soon as Dean replied with a yes, Roman pushed into him slowly; a shaky breath coming from the man above him. He studied his face, looking for any sign of discomfort. He knew it had probably been a while since Dean had sex and didn't want to hurt him. He found nothing but pleasurable expressions on that beautiful face though. He decided to ask anyways, just to make sure. "You okay?''

"Yes...move, please." Dean hooked his arms under Roman's and placed his hands to the back of his broad shoulders. Roman buried his neck into Dean's neck as he began to move in and out, slowly. Ambrose whimpered and lightly clawed at Roman's shoulders. His lips were fully parted and his eyes were shut completely as he breathed in and out. Roman's cock felt so good filling up his heat. He couldn't remember the last time sex felt this good to him.

"You...feel so good." Roman whispered against his neck before planting kisses there. His hair was all over the place, including Dean's face but there were no complaints. He continued to slowly and sensually move his hips, keeping his thrusts slow. "You're so perfect. I love every part of your body."

Dean arched his back as he felt Roman's hands roam all over his body. His cock was brushing against his abs and Roman's, making him even more hard. "Your cock feels amazing Rome." he exclaimed and raked his fingernails up and down Roman's back. "Fuck! So incredible." he felt Roman reach those bundles of nerves more and more. Dean suddenly used his strength to roll them over so he was now on top. The surprised look on Roman's face couldn't be missed. "Can...can I ride you?'' he asked shyly.

Roman smiled and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. "Go for it baby. Ride me." he placed his hands on Dean's chest and traveled them down to hold onto his hips. He groaned as Dean began to move.

Dean threw his head back and moved his hips in circles, before going up and down. Roman's cock was deep inside him and brushing against that sweet bundle fully now. He moaned into the cool air. His hands went to remove Roman's from his hips and interlaced their fingers tightly as he rode him. He moved faster and both their breathing became extremely rapid. They groaned and moaned deep as he went even fast, pure pleasure flooding through their bodies. In exhaustion, Dean slowed back down and fell forward against Roman's chest. They engaged in a sloppy kiss.

By the time Roman flipped back over so he was on top, they were both damp with sweat all over. Their foreheads, chests, torsos, thighs, all covered in sweat. Roman began to thrust inside again and started off slow, increasing the pace little by little; all while looking into Dean's dilated but beautiful eyes. "My gorgeous boy." he smiled and caressed Dean's cheek. His dirty blonde hair was stuck to his forehead because of the sweat; the same with Roman's hair. It didn't bother them though. It didn't get in the way of their lips coming together once again so it was okay. Roman increased the pace and their sweaty skin collided in a high pitched sound.

"Oh fuck Roman...baby." Dean felt himself getting closer. He knew he could get off without stroking himself so he reached for Roman's right butt cheek, squeezing it and begging him to go faster.

Roman got the hint and went faster, their breathing really short and ragged. "I'm close baby" he tapped his nose against Dean's so they could lock eyes again.

"Me too...oh god Roman! Oh!" Dean exclaimed and felt his throbbing cock released thick ropes of cum.

At the same time, Roman groaned as he came at the same time. "Dean!" Both their bodies shook as they released their cum and felt the intense pleasure rush through them both. They filled the air with their grunts, groans, and whimpers. It was the most intense and sensual moment of both their lives; their hearts hammering against their chests.

"Fuck!" Dean panted and they kissed lazily. "That was perfect Roman. That was just...the best I've ever had." he admitted and brushed Roman's hair off of his face.

Roman did the same and smiled warmly. "Same here. The best I've ever had too." He turned serious and cupped Dean's face. "Dean...I want you to be mine...only mine. I want you to be boyfriend. Please you, take care of you, and make you happy. Like a boyfriend is suppose to do."

Dean's eyes watered as he listened to Roman's words. "You already do that baby. So of course, I wanna be yours officially. I want you to be mine only. You're mine now"

Their heart tingled and their stomachs fluttered as they shared a sweet kiss.

Dean fell into a deep slumber after a while in Roman's arms. He used his strength to stand up and carry him to the bed. He closed the balcony doors and went to lay next to Dean, placing him in his arms again, under the covers. As he watched him sleep, his thoughts went back to that mysterious guy that had him suspicious. If his bad feeling was correct, he was ready. He would do anything to protect Dean...anything.

* * *

><p>Renee Young was exhausted so she left the gala almost right after Roman and Dean had left. She walked up the stairs to get to the door of her condo. She unlocked it and stepped inside. Her perfect eyebrows furrowed when she noticed the lights were on. She walked further inside and noticed her step-brother laid back on the couch, watching the television. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Every time he visited, she regretted giving him a copy of the key to her place. Despite them being step-siblings, they loved each other as if they shared the same DNA. Renee would honestly do anything for him and in vice versa.<p>

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in L.A."

"I was but decided to come here and visit the best sister in the world" he stood up and went to go give his sister a hug.

"Yeah right. You're up to something. I can tell." Renee sighed and headed for the kitchen. "Why are you wearing a suit anyways? Where did you go?"

"Ironically to the gala you went to. I left way before you did...as you can tell."

"You told me weeks ago you didn't wanna go. What changed your mind?'' Renee was actually curious.

Her step-brother smirked. "Various people..and you talked to one of them at the gala."

Renee looked at her brother with raised eyebrows. "Who?"

"Dean Ambrose."

"Is there something wrong with him? He sounds like a pretty nice guy. How do you know him?" Renee didn't miss the rush of fury in her brother's baby blue eyes.

"He's the ex-boyfriend I told you about. The one that stole my painting all those years ago. Remember? I told you it happened months before our parents got together."

Renee nodded as she remembered. They had lunch when their parents had recently gotten together..so they could get to know each other a little better. He had told her the story about the guy that stole his paintings and left him. That Ambrose kid was the one that stole her brother's paintings? He didn't seem like a bad guy... but yet again, some people did have multiple personalities. "You told me you wanted to get revenge once you found him."

"That's right." John Cena nodded. "And you're going to help me."

Dean Ambrose was having far more success than John would like him to have. He was going to make sure all that disappear. Even if he had to tell little white lies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That John Cena is a liar! I know you guys are like 'WHAT? John Cena is the bad guy?!' but yup. I don't know if I described him the best I could in the last chapter but yeah..no one thought it would be him right? Please review! I know...this chapter was LONG!**

**Thank you all for continuing to read! 100 reviews 6 chapters in is amazing!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated and I apologize. I got selected as a juror on a criminal case and I literally had no time to update. No worries though; my jury duty is over so updates will come faster from here on out. Thank you all for the support once again. It means a lot :)**

* * *

><p>Roman had been awake for roughly an hour and he used all that time to just watch Dean sleep. He looked so peaceful, innocent, and comfortable. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed steady. His hair was all over his head but like always, it looked good on him. Roman reached for Dean's left hand and brought it slowly up to his lips, placing a soft kiss to his wrist. He trailed his lips up his forearm, until he reached his shoulder. He placed and open-mouthed wet kiss and that caused the smaller man to stir a bit before settling down again. Roman smiled and gently placed his hand down. He eased back down on the bed and decided to get a few more hours of sleep in.<p>

2 hours later...

Dean moaned softly and stirred as he became awake from his deep slumber. His eyes slowly fluttered open and immediately squinted as the sun shining through the balcony doors hit his face. He groaned and went to immediately bury his face in Roman's neck. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he remembered last night. It was so perfect and felt so right. Just the mere reminder of their love making out in the balcony, caused his stomach to flutter. He curled further into Roman's arms and placed a kiss to his neck. He still couldn't believe it. Roman Reigns was his. All his; that was his man. There was always some worry that Roman didn't want him in a serious way but all that was gone. Roman asked him to be his officially and he gladly accepted. He couldn't be happier.

Roman slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Dean looking up at him through his eyelashes, his big blue eyes shining bright. "Morning baby." He kissed his forehead.

Dean closed his eyes briefly and smiled. "Morning."

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah...I was in your arms so of course."

Roman smiled. "Come here"

Dean scooted up more and his lips immediately parted so Roman could kiss him deeply. He moaned into the contact and swung his right leg over Roman's hips so he was straddling him. Their bare cocks brushed against each other and they moaned simultaneously.

Roman placed his hands on Dean's hips as the make out session became more heated under the bed covers. He caressed the warm flesh briefly before tracing his index finger down the seam of Dean's ass. He pressed it further in and brushed his finger against Dean's entrance. Reigns heard Dean groan as he slowly entered his digit inside him. Surprisingly, his walls were relaxed and not as tight.

When they broke the kiss, Dean slid up Roman's body more and grabbed his cock, guiding it to his entrance.

Roman instantly stopped him. "Wait, the lube. I don't want to hurt you."

Dean smiled down at his boyfriend, appreciating the concern. "I'll be fine." He pecked his lips and slowly sunk down on him. Both men groaned as Dean sunk all the way down on Roman's cock. There was some pain but it was quickly dissolving and turning into pleasure. Dean felt both of Roman's hands on his ass as he began to roll his hips forward and back. "You feel so good Rome."

Roman gripped Dean's ass tighter, pulling the cheeks a part as he continued to roll his hips up and down his dick. "You too baby...kiss me."

Dean leaned down and clashed his lips onto Roman's. The kiss was slow and hot; their tongues slowly rolling against each other. Ambrose broke the kiss, needing oxygen. He sat up straight again, then leaned back and rested his hands on Roman's knees; bouncing up and down on his length once he got comfortable.

Roman now had perfect view of his dick disappearing all the way inside Dean. At the same time, Dean's cock was dangling in different directions due to the his increased paced movements. "Oh god, I'm close Roman." Dean arched his head back and grasped his cock, stroking himself desperately.

"Fuck!" Roman began to buck his hips so they met Dean's. His balls began to tighten and he knew he was close as well. He sat up and began to kiss and suck on Dean's neck.

Dean wrapped his free hand around Roman's neck and kissed him again. They sucked on each other's lips and moaned deeply as they came. Dean felt the sensation of Roman's cock filling him; all while his own cum landed on their abs. A few drops landed on his fist and Roman was quick to lick it off. They smiled at each other as they panted, then shared a sweet kiss.

"I hope sex is always this good with you." Dean chuckled and caressed Roman's chiseled jaw.

Roman smiled warmly at him and kissed him lightly. "I doubt you'll be disappointed from here on out." He planted another quick kiss to his lips before gently lifting Dean and placing him on the bed, next to him.

"Still wanna check out the gallery?"

"Yes!" Dean answered excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Roman! Thank goodness you're here!"<p>

"Randy, what's the matter?" Roman walked into his gallery holding hands with Dean. He could tell there was something wrong by the tone in Randy's voice.

"We have a problem with one of our clients. Perfect timing for you to be here." Randy was really panicked and didn't even notice that Roman was linked hands with Dean.

Roman sighed. "I'll be right there." He watched as Randy walked to the back room before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. "Sorry baby, I have to take care of this. Take a look around and I'll be right back, okay?"

"Mmkay." Dean smiled and pecked Roman's lips. He looked around the various walls, trying to decide where to start. This venue was slightly bigger than the ones in L.A. He began to wander around, observing the beautiful paintings and drawings.

"We meet again."

Dean turned around and saw Renee standing there with a big smile on her face. "Oh, hi."

"What are you doing?" Renee approached him.

Ambrose studied her carefully before answering. "Just looking around."

Renee nodded. John hand convinced her to show up there and get as much info as she could from him. How did John even know Dean would be there? The blonde preferred not to ask. John knew so many people and had many connections in the industry; it was impossible to keep up with him. John suspected that Dean had something going on with Roman and it was Renee's job to confirm it.

"So what brought you to this gallery? Just wanted to look around?" Renee was hoping Dean would elaborate.

"Yeah, my first time checking it out. It's my boyfriend's gallery so I was anxious to see it."

Renee smiled on the inside. "Roman Reigns is your boyfriend?"

"Yup." Dean grinned proudly.

"That's nice." Renee actually showed off her smile this time. "I take it he treats you well?"

"That's a bit of an understatement." Dean chuckled. He got butterflies just thinking about everything that Roman has done for him. He would forever be grateful.

"What do you mean by that?" Renee would continue to question him until he eventually spilled something that John could work with.

"Well I was homeless and he took me in. Offered his home to me and gave me a chance to show my art work off. He's going to open a new gallery just for my paintings and drawings."

It felt good to finally have someone to talk to. Dean needed to gush on the wonderful man that was now his boyfriend. He had a chance now and he took it. Renee seemed nice enough and looked willing to listen.

Renee thought it was a bit strange that Dean used to be homeless. He stole John's paintings so how did that land him homeless? She shrugged it off and focused more on the mention of a new gallery. That's the info John needed.

When Roman got everything fixed with the client, he walked out and smiled as he watched Dean carefully observing every little detail of the place. He walked up behind him and snaked his left arm around his waist. "So what do you think?"

Dean got startled a bit until he realized it was Roman. He leaned back into his body and smiled when he felt a soft kiss being planted to the back of his neck.

"It's awesome babe. The variety of styles is huge here. Really interesting."

"I'm glad you like it." Roman wrapped his other hand around him and brought him closer. He buried his face in Dean's neck, ready to inhale his sweet scent. He frowned and stepped back when he smelled women's perfume instead.

"Why do you smell like women's perfume?"

Dean chuckled and turned around to face his man. "The smell must have gotten onto my clothes when Renee hugged me goodbye."

Roman's jaw immediately tightened. "She was here? Why?"

"Just checking out the place." Dean shrugged. "We talked for a while and then she left."

"And she had to hug you goodbye." Roman mocked and looked away.

Dean smiled to himself. He looked cute when he was jealous. "You're jelly." He accused playfully and wrapped his arms around Roman's sternum.

"Am not." Roman pouted slightly as he continued to not look at Dean. Despite his playful tone, he was legitimately suspicious of Renee. The first time, not so much but he found it weird that she would cross paths with Dean again. Maybe he was over-exaggerating? Roman snapped out of his thoughts when he felt soft kisses on his neck.

"I told you, you have no reason to be jealous. I like you and only you."

Roman grinned at the statement. "Good. You're mine, and only mine." He said sternly and captured Dean's lips with his own.

Ambrose immediately melted into the kiss. He parted his lips fully and felt Roman's tongue slither inside. His body pressed tightly against the other man's when he grabbed his hips and pulled him closer.

"Get a room!"

The couple laughed when they turned to see Randy with a smirk on his face.

"Dean this is Randy. As you can tell, he runs this place. Like Phil does back in. L.A. Randy, this is Dean, my boyfriend." Roman loved the way Dean blushed at his declaration.

"Nice to meet you Dean. I love your work. You're pure talent."

"Thank you." Dean smiled as they shook hands.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to take your advice and get a room." Roman laced his fingers with Dean's and guided them to the back room.

"Not on my desk! And clean after yourselves!" Randy yelled.

Dean laughed as Roman yanked him inside the room and closed the door; locking it immediately.

"Ya know...I thought you should know; I have really high sex drive." Roman slowly walked towards Dean and pinned him against one of the multiple desks in the room. He lifted Dean up by the thighs and placed him on the desk. His legs dangled off the edge.

"I think I can keep up." Dean replied with a serious face. He yanked his shirt off then reached for Roman's. The Samoan lifted his arms, allowing himself to be striped.

They kissed each other urgently; their tongues instantly rolling and pressing against each other. Small gasps escaped their mouths as they roamed each other's bodies as much they could.

Dean reached for the button on his jeans and immediately popped it open. He unzipped his fly and wiggled out of his jeans and briefs, kicking his shoes off as well. Roman was doing the same; meanwhile their lips stayed connected.

"Oh fuck." Dean whispered against Roman's lips as their cocks slid against each other. He reached for Roman's and began to stroke him. They stayed stroking each other as their kisses grew more deep.

A whimper came from Dean as Roman abandoned his aching cock. Roman knocked Dean's hand off his length then took both cocks in the large palm of his hand. He began to stroke them both at a fast pace.

Dean broke their heated kiss and moaned loudly at the stimulation of both their lengths being pressed together. He ran his hands up and down Roman's broad chest as they panted. Their eyes locked as they pressed their foreheads together. Deep groans came from both me as they came together.

"Damn it Roman." Dean pressed their lips together again as their cum continued to spurt out.

When they broke the kiss, Roman looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes. Yeah, there was no way he will allow anyone to hurt this man. His man. He didn't deserve it and would certain prevent anyone from getting too close. He chewed on his bottom lip as he realized he would need to do research on Renee Young. He didn't trust her at all.

* * *

><p>John Cena had a smile on his face as he rubbed his chin slowly. "So they are fucking each other."<p>

Renee nodded. She was in the kitchen making them dinner. "I wouldn't say it like that but yeah, they're together."

"And this new gallery...Roman is opening it in L.A.?"

"Yup." Renee stopped what she was doing and turned to her step-brother. "There's something he said though that really stuck with me."

"And what's that?"

"He mentioned the fact that he was homeless before and Roman took him in. Offered him his home and the gallery; everything really. If he stole your work and got lots of success from it, why would he be homeless?"

John shook his head. "It happened years ago. Maybe it all went south after a while. Don't you think he deserved it after what he did to me?" John watched on as Renee frowned to his question. "Forget it, I'm going to shower before dinner."

Despite Renee's suspicions, John got some good information. Every bit of it was helpful. The new gallery and that new relationship won't last happily for long. John thought to himself.


End file.
